


【A叔/管家/神父】记一次难忘的threesome

by SnowytheManul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Pornstars, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: GV公司Hellsing计划拍摄一部3人乱x的gayporn video。除了热门人选Alucard之外，到底是谁和谁这么幸运能被选中呢？他们又将如何完成这艰苦卓绝的特殊任务呢？





	【A叔/管家/神父】记一次难忘的threesome

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：成人向内容/极端OOC/毁原作/GV男优paro/全员homo（les or gay）/NP/半途刹车TBC  
> PS：本来只是一个“想看A叔和神父和管家互攻互受三人行！”的下流脑洞，后来写着写着就刹不住闸了orz并且后知后觉地发现对他们而言，GVparo下很一本正经地脆皮鸭（…）比自由恋爱or强迫开后门更带感，于是就有了这个东西。

（1）  
正如众所周知，Hellsing是全世界最大的Gay Video发行公司之一。  
自上世纪八十年代中期以来——那时的色情产业遮遮掩掩方兴未艾，所谓的成人级录像中极大部分无论是拍摄与剪辑技术、画质的清晰度还是情节内容设计本身都显得拙劣粗糙，更是缺乏稳定的客户源。Hellsing正是在这种局势之下，独辟蹊径地成为了罕见的行业楷模——直至20xx年的今天，提起这个透露着些许黑暗神秘的哥特式气息的厂商名，大部分业内人士们仍会会心一笑——既憧憬着它着实可观的市场份额，也觊觎着那几位出镜率常年居高不下的“明星”们的屁股。  
英格兰岛的温带海洋性气候总是带来绵绵阴雨。而在进入六月的炎热夏日后，新一期的拍摄任务也已经迫在眉睫。身负要务的人们围坐在装点得金碧辉煌的礼堂内，四周的空气燥热而沸腾，几乎要因过度紧张的氛围而融化成烤箱里的黄油。  
拍摄基地暂定为海尔辛先祖早年购置的一处荒郊别墅。沉而厚重的乌云遮盖着天空，数十秒都未挪动一英寸，偶有野鸟自暗白色楼墙的边缘振翅划过，成了这偌大庄园里唯一能勉强引起Alucard些许注意力的东西。  
Alucard摘下红橙镜片的太阳眼镜。作为Hellsing的“王牌”——参演作品不计其数，令几乎所有的观众印象深刻又血脉喷张——他身材尤为高挑修长，肌肤白皙，半长黑发如同最为深郁的夜幕。  
Alucard被粉丝们称为“吸血鬼之王”——这个绰号，既源自Alucard俊美得不像人类的容颜，也源自他标志性的、显眼的血红色长风衣，而引人想入非非的原因其三，则是——他在历来的作品中大多扮演着top甚至是sadist的角色，优雅高贵的气质与生俱来，施虐时游刃有余的邪恶魅力与残忍之姿更是性感到无以复加，令太多太多迷恋者欲罢不能。  
既然是“王牌”——Alucard的过人之处也自然不仅如此。他偶尔也做bottom或masochist，在摄影机前毫无羞惭地展现自己修长强健的洁白身躯，暴露出漂亮而具攻击性的生殖器官与成熟湿润的肛口，甘愿对镣铐鞭刑或尺寸惊人的大阴茎俯首称臣。在NSFW网站上流传的此类作品往往浏览量点击率冲向双高，数量也足够少，少到每一部都能成为令人爽上一发儿后津津乐道的经典之作。  
“你做bottom时好像还挺享受的。”  
不久前的一天晚上，Alucard的同僚Walter结束了一天的“工作”刚刚淋浴过，黑发湿漉，裹着浴袍漫不经心地用笔电浏览着成人网站，屏幕上赫然是Alucard作为承受方被绑缚起来奸淫的，媾和部位的动态特写，音响里甚至传来被刻意放大了的水声、肉体撞击声与压抑着的急促喘息，“为什么一个喜欢见人流血的施虐狂top也能这样？”  
Alucard只穿着衬衫，俯身看向屏幕之上——一根粗大的阴茎正从自己软肉湿盈肿胀的洞口里拔走，带出一大股浊白湿黏的精液与晶莹清亮的淫汁。“因为，”他声线低沉醇厚，成熟甜美似蜜又若韵味深浓的苦涩黑巧克力之潮，“我乐在其中。”  
Walter脸泛红潮，笑着挑了挑眉，仅仅闪过一瞬间的吃惊神色，随即便被满不在乎的样子所替代。  
“比起这个，”Alucard意有所指般地回问，“进门就有东西在嗡嗡作响——刚放进去的？”  
“明知故问，这可不像你了。”Walter语气平淡毫无波澜，放下笔电站起身来，缓慢而优雅地解开浴袍的系带。  
他做这些简直轻车熟路，不比贵族宅邸里的一名男仆倾倒早餐红茶的动作更生疏。毫无顾忌地从身后撩起宽大的浴袍下摆，Walter双手用力掰开没有底裤遮盖的臀瓣，“最近的赶工拍摄太紧了，明天还得继续保持状态，这也是迫不得已的。”  
Walter身材劲瘦，身高虽不及Alucard，却也曲线流畅纤细有力，腰胯更是因常年锻炼而显得苗条骨感，屁股饱满又结实，两臀间的沟壑已经湿润发红——一根粗大的黑色震动棒塞在他完全被撑开的后穴，那里的褶皱嫩肉已经充血抻平，正随着那根大家伙的震颤而颤抖着淌出清亮黏汁。  
——与Alucard不同，Walter是个专职bottom。不少人都对这个黑发黑眼睛、个子瘦高的阴郁青年青睐有加——他曾在一组极受欢迎的情节类作品中饰演被俘虏的杀手主角，遭到敌方势力的严刑拷问与性侵犯。其中一场他被反剪双手牢牢按在三角木马上，仅靠蹂躏前列腺抵达高潮的戏码更是深得人心：Walter全身赤裸，狠狠地挺动着肌骨匀称的细腰，一下又一下坐向满布凸起的特制假阴茎，黑发凌乱又流着几近崩溃的生理泪水，最后甚至在射精的同时小便失禁。  
“看来能以假乱真啊。”  
那一部作品杀青之后，每每谈起这个桥段，Walter就先是露出一个不够真诚的微笑，然后又忍不住撇撇嘴，“那群想一套是一套的家伙…当时都到了最后一场，他们之中居然有人临时想出让我多喝几瓶水，然后在关键时刻当众排尿这种差劲儿的点子。”  
“…他们竟然都装作不知道我有洁癖这回事儿。Integral小姐，我建议您扣光他们的工资。”  
话虽如此，Walter可是一直都知道自己完美的臀形是多么有魅力，因而总是有意无意地在摄像头前卖弄它。但也正因如此——他的胯骨比一般男子更窄，肠道也不那么容易吞下异物，所以需要更频繁的适应性锻炼，一刻都不能松懈。  
（2）  
可惜现在的、礼堂里的Walter根本没法被看到美妙的屁股。Walter坐得离Alucard不远，倾斜着修长的背脊用手肘撑着自身重量，在嘈杂的气氛里倚靠着桌边，时不时地用右手食指指节无节奏地敲打光滑的桌面。他穿得很随意，黑色的短袖衬衫过于宽大，以至于滑落半截，裸露出后颈一段皮肤苍白的骨节连接处来，甚至还随意地垂着那双被低腰牛仔裤松垮垮地包裹着的长腿——谁也不知道那下面究竟塞没塞着一根，或是一颗会嗡嗡作响的小东西。  
“请…请各位稍安勿躁！Anderson先生马上就到，之后摄制就可以开始了！”  
纷乱吵嚷的各色噪音里，终于传来年轻女孩尽力拔高嗓音才得以终结混乱局面的喊声。Seras满头大汗地闯进来，抹了一把凌乱的额发，抬眼瞧见Alucard对她微笑示意。女孩疲惫地咧咧嘴，看上去简直累坏了。  
Alucard收回视线时，恰巧与Walter目光相撞。  
Alexander·Anderson——这家伙的大名，他们也已经早有耳闻。先前被告知合作对象与档期之时，Alucard还曾有过一丝丝不太常见的讶异和窃喜。  
Iscariot，叛神者——也算是眼下人气颇高的厂商之一。而Alexander之于Iscariot正如Alucard之于Hellsing一般，是炙手可热的“荧幕”王牌。  
虽然能分庭抗礼，比起Alucard所展现出的艳丽、灼眼、疯狂及游刃有余，Alexander秉持了截然不同的演出风格——他比优雅冷酷的吸血鬼之王要粗犷得多，“行事方式”也更暴力和直接，荷尔蒙满溢而出——虬结隆起的手臂肌肉与饱满的大腿似乎总能发挥它们该有的力量，纯粹的男性魅力令人移不开眼球。同样地，Alexander也身材修长，无论是轮廓分明的英俊脸孔、不修边幅的金发和胡茬还是超过190cm的身高，再加上给人以恰到好处压迫感的宽肩长腿，总能俘获不少血气方刚年轻0号的芳心。  
“他是哪儿来的？”  
还是那一天——Walter将类似于小型跳蛋的东西认认真真地固定在胸脯两侧的时候，有一搭没一搭地与Alucard闲谈。  
他的乳头有些内凹，也不容易在镜头下被玩弄出明显的勃起效果，因此这种刺激手段就成了必需品。  
“不知道。没人知道，他们的官网对这个连提都没提。”  
“那他的年龄？虽然不太确定，但看起来超过四十岁了。”  
“也没提。”  
“他是只做top吗？”  
“拜托，还以为你知道——两百个基片网站，他被人搞的片子，一个，都没有。你今天怎么对他这么上心？”  
“对未来的合作伙伴多些了解没坏处。”Walter终于粘好了那玩意儿的固定线，合拢浴袍平躺回床上，为了避免体内假阴茎带来的不适而微微分开双腿。Alucard能看见，他双腿之间的布料已经被那根纤细的、偏粉红色的性器官顶起了一小块儿。  
“…前列腺刺激的副作用而已，没什么好看的。”Walter察觉Alucard的视线停留在那儿，不禁皱了皱眉，“它太长太粗了…你知道的Alucard，我塞它进去的时候已经在尽力躲着那个点了，可那也不行——呃！bottom做多了，就总是这样…”  
“Günsche买的？”  
Alucard发誓，他看见Walter愣住了一秒。  
“那重要吗？而且，唔，叫Hans就可以了。”Walter从牙缝里勉强挤出一句完整的话——只要他还有一丝力气，恐怕都已经咬牙切齿，“还有，不用那么见外，上一次你踢门进屋特地来看我们做爱的时候…可没这么有礼貌…”  
“Hans？H—a—n—s，Mein Liebling——”  
“Alucard，你那罗马尼亚吸血鬼的舌头说起德语可真难听。”


End file.
